Como decir adiós
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: Muchas pérdidas se dieron en la batalla final, ahora los sobrevivientes deben despedirse de sus amigos y familiares, aunque a veces sea difícil decir adiós. Porque ellos crecieron con nosotros. Todos los personajes participan.
1. Adiós Fred

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien. Pero antes que nada:

**Atención: Este fic cuenta como SPOILER DEALTHY HALLOWS así que si no lo has leído, no leas esto o puede arruinarse la trama, no sigas leyendo de no querer que eso pase.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Y bueno aquí vuelvo después de tanto, sin aparecer, primero para desearles unas muy **felices fiestas**. Espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad junto a sus familias y seres queridos. Y espero que el 2008 nos traiga cosas buenas y muchas nuevas y gratas experiencias.

Ahora la historia, pues como saben es luego de HP7, pero antes del epílogo en la mayoría de los casos, creo que son 11 pequeñas historias en total, sobre Cómo decirle adiós a los que fallecieron en la última batalla, porque me parece que es necesario que los personajes a los que le tenemos tanto cariño se despidan de sus familias y amigos. Espero que les guste esta idea y puedan darme su opinión sobre ella. La primera historia: ¿Cómo decirle adiós a Fred Weasley?

**Como decir adiós.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Adiós Fred.**

"Siempre había sido el alma de las fiestas, siempre derrochando carisma y buen humor a los que lo rodeaban, siempre seguro junto a George.

Fred Weasley era más que un bromista nato, era algo más que un mago travieso, más que un seguidor de los merodeadores, él era un espíritu libre, una persona capaz de sacarte una sonrisa, capaz de hacerte sentir mejor, capaz de aliviar el ambiente más tenso, así era Fred.

Él siempre estuvo conmigo, siempre me ayudó en mis problemas y se preocupaba por mí aunque fuera disimuladamente, me protegía desde lejos aunque yo demostrara no darme cuenta, me regañaba sutilmente porque estaba preocupado por mi bienestar y todo eso debajo de una gran sonrisa.

Esto es algo que nunca hubiéramos sido capaces de admitirlo sin importar las circunstancias, yo lo admiraba y él me cuidaba. Para muchos Fred y George carecían de preocupaciones, pero eso era mentira. A espaldas de muchos trabajaban por su familia, con la escusa de que querían abrir su propio negocio, pero solo querían quitarle dos cargas a mamá y a papá, como si hubieran sido una carga.

Sin Fred, George no está completo y todos lo hemos notado. Él dice que todo está bien, dice que tener solo una oreja le da estilo a su apariencia, dice que seguiremos adelante gracias a Harry y pese a que a todos nos gustaría pensar lo mismo, en el fondo sabemos que no es verdad…

Hace unos meses murió una parte de nosotros y no es una parte superficial como la oreja de George, no. Murió una parte de nuestro corazón, pero aquí seguimos luchando por nuestros ideales, porque ahora somos libres y podemos escoger, porque estamos en un nuevo mundo. Lo que me duele es que tú no estés en él.

A veces pienso que no era justo que tú fallecieras en aquella batalla, que debieron ser otros, incluso yo. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que fue tu elección, así como yo escogí mi camino y luchar tú escogiste el tuyo. Escogiste luchar por tus sueños, por tu mundo feliz, por un mundo donde pudiéramos bromear y sonreír con libertad, un mundo en el que pudiéramos vivir, pero vivir de verdad.

Gracias a ti tenemos muchas cosas… gracias a ti seguimos aquí, gracias a tus acciones jamás nos rendiremos porque tú no te rendiste. Tú nos demostraste lo bello y maravilloso que nos queda, por ti seguimos luchando… por tu recuerdo, por nuestra pérdida.

Sin importar las miles de leyendas que una vez crearon sobre Fred y George Weasley en Hogwarts solo hay una que siempre valdrá recordar, el día en el que los gemelos Weasley lucharon por el mundo mágico, el día en el que uno pereció, el día que Voldemort desapareció para siempre.

Nadie podrá olvidarte jamás, porque te recordaremos en nuestro corazón, porque Fred Weasley más que un héroe, era mi hermano mayor, porque Fred Weasley era mi héroe.

Así que hoy vengo a leerte esta carta, después de algunos meses, porque es la mejor forma que tengo para decirte adiós, es la mejor forma que tengo para despedirme de ti.

Quizá no esté muy bien en tu opinión o quizá me haya equivocado en algunas cosas, pero antes de decirte adiós tienes que saber que tu muerte nunca será en vano, que siempre te recodaremos que jamás seguiremos adelante sin ti. Estas en nuestra memoria hermano… Y jamás te olvidaremos. Recuerda que siempre te extrañaré. Todos y cada uno de los Weasley lo haremos y mira que somos muchos… "

Paró de leer un segundo de leer y mirando hacia el frente se secó las lágrimas…y dijo en voz alta:

-Perdona las lágrimas, pero no quiero que mamá me vea llorar, todos nos esforzamos porque se sienta mejor… aunque sabemos que llora por las noches, pese a que siempre lo niegue con una sonrisa.-Y luego de secarse el rostro siguió leyendo.

"Perdona que no viniera antes, pero necesitaba pensar en que decirte, me daba miedo no encontrar las palabras para despedirme, temía olvidar algo por eso lo he escrito, pero ahora que llego al final de mi carta, puedo decirte que las palabras nunca serán suficientes para expresar cuanto te extrañaremos y lo significaste para nosotros… En un principio pensábamos que estábamos perdidos sin ti, como cuando atacaron a papá ¿recuerdas? Pero luego de tanto luchar entendemos que solo estás en un lugar mejor, o por lo menos eso me gusta pensar. Harry me dijo una vez que "los que nos aman jamás nos dejan" y creo firmemente en ello, creo que Sirius se lo dijo una vez y ahora que lo pienso ellos te cuidarán bien, estarás con los Merodeadores, una buena compañía creo yo.

Gracias por todo Fred, por ser mi hermano y por hacerme partícipe de tu vida. Para mí fue un honor ser tu hermano y siempre será así. Adiós Fred.

Tu hermano Ronald B. Weasley."

-Te quiero hermano…- Dobló la carta que tenía en sus manos y la depositó en una ranura que tenía la lápida que estaba frente a él. Luego depositó una rosas y se fue donde estaba Hermione esperándolo, sonrió. Muchas cosas habían cambiado unas buenas y otras que dolía recordar, pero se estaba adaptando a los cambios, pese a que nunca le gustaron demasiado.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la castaña tomando su mano con temor, a lo que este le respondió:

-Ahora sí.-Le sonrió y se fueron caminado. Mientras Ron recitaba una frase en su mente, pero ahora con tranquilidad y confianza.

"Adiós Fred"

**Fin **

Bueno y hasta aquí por hoy, la primera despedida de uno de los personajes que más me hizo llorar, Fred Weasley y como Ron le dijo adiós a su hermano mayor, ojalá les haya gustado la idea, puesto que para Ron debió ser muy duro decirlo adiós a Fred me pareció buena idea lo de la carta. Espero que piensen igual.

Y también antes de esperarla continuación. Quiero agradecerle a **Elii Evans **por darme su opinión sobre esta historia antes de su publicación. GraciasEli.

Eso es todo por hoy de nuevo los mejores deseos para ustedes y gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer esto. Feliz Navidad a todos.

**Recuerden**: La campaña por el **"Go"** será eterna n.n estás a un click de distancia de hacer feliz a una escritora más que espera gustosa tu opinión.

Se les quiere y si les gusta la historia capaz y subo mañana n.n

Saludos a todos

**Mili**


	2. Adiós Moody

Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien )

Vamos a la advertencia P

**Atención: Este fic cuenta como SPOILER DEALTHY HALLOWS así que si no lo has leído, no leas esto o puede arruinarse la trama, no sigas leyendo de no querer que eso pase.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Y aquí seguirnos, solo queda decirles que muchas gracias a las que me comentaron la vez anterior n.n me alegra que les gustara la historia, en verdad y debo aclarar una observación:

**En el capítulo anterior**, si me di cuenta de que Ron en un principio habla de Fred en tercera persona, pero luego le habla en segunda¿El cambio? No fue por error de redacción, solo que cuando la iba escribiendo sentí que Ron con el paso del tiempo iba adquiriendo más confianza y que ahora podría hablarle directamente a Fred; en un principio no sabe cómo empezar, de hecho cuando estamos en una situación similar, empezamos por hablar de las personas como alguien lejano o ajeno lo que lo hace más fácil, pero luego adquirimos más certeza de los que decimos y es más fácil hablar directamente hacia una persona en particular, eso pasa con Ron. No puede simplemente despedirse tiene temor de empezar, entonces escribe quien era Fred Weasley para él, pero luego sabe que esa carta se la leerá a su hermano, y por eso le habla distinto al final, no quise confundirlos debí poner esa aclaratoria en el capítulo anterior )

Pero ahora este nuevo capítulo que es más corto que el anterior hoy es una despedida a un gran auror que fue un héroe del mundo mágico, y que siempre decía "Alerta Permanente" hoy le toca a Alastor Moody.

**Capítulo 2.**

**Adiós Moody.**

-"Alerta Permanente" Esa era tu frase favorita, algunos te veían como loco, otros como un viejo paranoico, yo como un héroe del mundo mágico.

Por muchos años estuvimos seguros gracias a tus alertas permanentes, a tu astucia y a tu mano dura, algunos veían tus métodos retrógradas porque no entendían como mencionabas las artes oscuras como un tema cotidiano, lo que quizá mucho no entendían era que para ti era algo cotidiano.

Tuvimos tiempos seguros gracias a muchas personas, tu una de ellas. Llenaste tantas celdas en Azkaban y a cambio solo recibiste golpes y magulladuras, pocos creían que seguirías porque muchos decían "¿Por qué seguir¿Quién te lo agradece?" Pero solo pocos conocíamos que tu nunca buscaste la gloria, eras un ser práctico, eras bueno en tu trabajo y lo hacías, eras bueno y lo sabías, todos lo sabíamos.

Por eso el día de hoy nos reunimos para hacerte este homenaje Alastor Moody, porque si hay que aplaudir a un héroe ese eres tú. Hoy he sido honrado al ser yo quien te despida, y pese a que dirías que son tonterías, que no deberíamos estar haciendo bobadas cuando cualquier mal puede surgir, nos tomamos un merecido tiempo para decirte gracias.

Yo en particular por tus consejos, pese a que nunca los dijeras abiertamente, más bien los soltabas para que lo que según tu tenían potencial tomaran esa oportunidad.

Siempre estuviste a la sombra de todos guiándonos y cuidándonos en algunos casos, sin temor a perecer, porque para ti vivir como cobarde no era vivir, porque no hay mayor orgullo en esta vida que pelear por lo que uno cree, algo que siempre supiste hacer.

Sé que en este momento muchos me verán como loco y dirán "¿De qué Alastro estás hablando? " Y entonces yo les digo del Alastor Moody que me recibió un día en la Academia de Aurores, el que me acompañó a mi primera misión. El que se quedaba horas extras con sus compañeros para que todo saliera perfecto, el que me decía "alerta permanente" para que nunca pereciera.

Un Alastor que pocos tuvieron el placer de conocer, y que lamentablemente no está aquí hoy para ver mi nombramiento. Aunque seguramente de estar vivo estaría escondido detrás de una cortina mirando con orgullo la fachada de esta imponente escena, pensando "Sabía que llegarías ahí". Cosa que agradezco.

Un auror de esta categoría no nace todos los días, por eso esperamos que los futuros aurores sigan su ejemplo, si para ser necesario hay que estar un poco loco, pues que así sea.

Porque Ojoloco Moody es digno de cada título otorgado a su persona, porque inició a muchos guerreros, salvó a tantos inocentes inclusive al niño que vivió. Y todo eso sin rebajarse al nivel de los Mortífagos, porque para él matarlos era darles demasiada libertad.

Por eso hoy todos juntos le rendimos homenaje, para hacerle sentir nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos, para que su muerte nunca sea en vano. Porque para nosotros el no muere aquel trágico día, para nosotros nunca morirá definitivamente, porque cuando escuchemos aquella imponente frase sabremos que él estará por aquí.

Su forma de morir no fue justa en la opinión general, de hecho dudo que alguna forma lo sea, pero para él estoy seguro que lo fue, los guerreros mueren peleando, mueren de pie. Como él.

Nunca olviden eso, recuerden sus palabras y atesórenlas como lo que valen, recuerden, los que tuvieron la dicha de ser sus alumnos, que su profesor es ejemplo de orgullo, que todo lo que les enseñó sin importar lo duro que fuese fue por su bien y que yo hoy tomo el nombramiento como nuevo Ministro de Magia para hacer que héroes como Moody no se pierdan con el tiempo.

Como jefe de aurores prometo seguir los pasos del que un día fue mi mentor, como Ministro prometo seguir mis convicciones y como mago prometo defenderlos hasta el final, hoy le hago honor a un gran hombre, a alguien excéntrico, alguien que tuvieron el placer de conocer, alguien que fue un digno compañero de batallas.

Hoy el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt le hace honor a uno de los mejores aurores que han existido en nuestros tiempos, un hombre lleno de cicatrices que guardan leyendas y que como ningún otro murió luchando por el mundo que merecemos vivir.

Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody.-Esperó a que los aplausos culminaran y vio con orgullo como en la tercera fila se encontraba Harry Potter y los miembros sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix, otro logro que añadirle al viejo Ojoloco Moody.

**FIN**

Y ¿qué les pareció? Ojalá les gustara n.n

Hoy fue Kingsley Shacklebolt quien despidió a Moody en su nombramiento como Ministro de Magia, me pareció una buena ocasión, no sé que piensen ustedes. Y aquí también cambia de forma de hablar xD en un principio se dirige a Alastor Moody en su homenaje con nostalgia, pero luego se dirige al público con orgullo, hablando de él en tercera persona Me gustó el final que Harry estuviera ahí presente. Y que Kingsley lo viera hasta cierto punto como su mentor.

Ahora me voy a preparar la cena de Año nuevo.

¡Cuídense mucho!

Les deseo de corazón un **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**

Ojala el 2008 nos traiga mucha paz y prosperidad, pero sobretodo experiencias para vivir.

Pasen lindo este día con sus familias, nos leemos en el 2008 n.n

Felicidades otra vez.

Mili


	3. Adiós Colin Creewey

Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien )

**Antes que nada: Pocas veces lo he puesto porque pensé que estaba claro, pero igual lo pondré. NADA absolutamente nada es mío, al contrario es de una escritora que admiro llamada J. K. Rowling. Los personajes y las circunstancias de las muertes son obra de su grandiosa mente. Cuando yo sea ella (xD) créanme los merodeadores tendrán su propia saga.** ¿Qué? aún puedo soñar n.n Ya aclarado el punto n.n

Vamos a la advertencia P

**Atención: Este fic cuenta como SPOILER DEALTHY HALLOWS así que si no lo has leído, no leas esto o puede arruinarse la trama, no sigas leyendo de no querer que eso pase.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hola de nuevo, espero de corazón que estén muy bien y que las festividades navideñas fueran estupendas. Yo aquí vuelvo después de tanto, cosa que siento mucho, para la continuación de esta historia a la que cada día le tomo más cariño.

Pero antes que nada, perdonen la demora u.u en verdad no fue mi intención subir hasta tan tarde, pero es que este capítulo lo hice y lo reedité un par de veces, porque hasta ahora es el que más me costó. ¿Por qué? Simple, poner la visión de un personaje que sale tan poco en los libros y que en un principio no se tomó tanto en cuenta (por lo menos en mi caso) es difícil, pero aquí está mi visión de cómo pensaba Dennis Creewey, porque adivinaron la despedida de hoy es de Dennis para su hermano, ayudado un poco por Neville.

Ahora mis dudas, el que sigue lo prefieren de Tonks, de Dobby, de la profesora de Estudios Muggles, porque a ella también le sale despedida, ella fue una de las que peor murió y ya tengo quien le dirá adiós a ella. Así que qué despedida les gustaría, honestamente la de Remus, será una de las últimas por ser uno de mis personajes más predilectos. Después de todo siempre han dicho "lo mejor para el final" y el final de estas viñetas, será en mi opinión bastante agradable ) Bueno espero que ustedes opinen los mismo.

Sin más que decir, el tercer capítulo de esta historia en honor a los caídos de la última batalla del séptimo libro. Disfrúntenla.

**Capítulo 3**

**Adiós Colin Creewey.**

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo un joven de contextura común. Pero al no obtener respuesta, se acerco al joven al que llamaba para ver por qué este no le respondía; ojalá nunca se hubiera acercado…

-¡Colin!-Dijo Neville al acercarse al cuerpo sin vida de un niño de apenas 16 años que yacía recostado en una pared, aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía estar muerto, pero la falta de signos vitales en el cuerpo confirmaban uno de sus grandes temores, otro niño había muerto…

-Está muerto…-Y ahí recordó a quien le había preguntado hace apenas unos segundos como se encontraba, pero ahora ya entendía aquella mirada perdida.

-Mi hermano… está muerto ¿no es verdad?-Preguntó Dennis Creewey viendo a su hermano mayor como si fuera lo único en esa sala, no podía apartar la vista de él, pero tampoco podía acercarse… así que optó por preguntarle a alguien más si Colin estaba recostado en esa pared con los ojos cerrados y sin pronunciar palabra, porque estaba… muerto.

-Lo siento Dennis-Fue lo único que pudo decirle, pero con eso bastaba y le agradecía haber escogido aquellas palabras… "lo siento" él también lo sentía y a partir de ese momento no pudo parar de llorar.

-Yo también lo siento… Pero –miró a su hermano una vez más y le dijo:

-Lo lograste Colin… eres un héroe para Hogwarts y siempre serás un héroe para mi.-Y por primera vez en varios minuto tocó la mano de su hermano mayor.

-Solo espero que todos te recuerden como lo haré yo.-

-Eso no debes dudarlo Dennis-dijo Neville muy confiado.-Porque como todos nos dimos cuenta esta batalla no es de una sola persona, esta fue nuestra batalla, la de aquellos que lucharon por un mundo sin Voldemort-sonrió ya no importaba si decía su nombre o no, él lo había enfrentado:

-¿No lo ves? Todos nos enfrentamos a Voldemort incluso tu hermano… y por supuesto también tú.-

-Se que tienes razón es solo que… sabes él siempre quiso luchar por lo que creía, siempre soñó con vivir grandes aventuras como Harry Potter, para él sobrevivir a un Basilisco fue como aprobar un EXTASIS con Extraordinario, para él pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix era demostrar que si podía lograrlo que se propusiera que sería útil para salvar a su familia y a sus amigos. Y ahora que todo acaba simplemente…-Y ahí Neville entendió de donde provenía ese tono de frustración esas duras lágrimas y esa mirada pérdida y desolada.

-Crees que no lo sabía…-Dennis lo vio una vez más-Crees que murió sin ver que sus esfuerzos valieron la pena¿en verdad crees que Colin luchaba ciegamente por u mundo sin futuro?-Dejó que el menor de los Creewey sopesara sus palabras y con una sonrisa llena de orgullo continuó:

-Colin era…-le dolió hablar en pasado de aquel chico, pero era necesario-Colin eran todo un Gryffindor, él siempre supo que esta guerra tendría fin… ¿acaso no lo ves? Él lucho por el futuro de su familia, por sobresalir por cumplir aquellas metas que la media general ni siquiera soñaba, por vivir cada día como si fuera el último, por lo menos así lo recuerdo yo… Y si algo recuerdo es que el peleaba por lo que creía, tan solo con ver esa emoción en sus ojos se podía descifrar sus sueños, pues bien yo al verlo a los ojos veía seguridad, la seguridad de que esto acabaría y que por eso valía la pena luchar, que había que estar preparados para la batalla final porque vendría, que Voldemort perecería por el simple hecho de que conocía a Harry Potter y que el Harry Potter que tanto admiraba nunca se rendiría. Así que no pienses eso Dennis porque estoy seguro que él siempre supo como acabaría todo.-Terminó Neville y esta vez se alejó un poco, solo un poco para que aquel joven de apenas 14 años, se despidiera de su hermano mayor y no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura. Sí había valido la pena cada esfuerzo y sí él mismo se hubiera sacrificado por sus creencias, después de todo era un Gryffindor muy orgulloso de serlo, pero aún dolía ver las pérdidas… ver a un niño de 16 años recostado en una pared, muerto. Muerto junto a su hermano mayor, era un claro ejemplo de algo que no quería volver a ver… Al final Voldemort ganó una parte de la batalla incluso cuando ya no estaba era capaz de hacernos sufrir con lo que dejó. Con los muertos que dejó.

-¿Eso es cierto hermano? Me pregunto si en verdad sabrías que tu lucha y tu…-tragó con dificultad-y tu muerte no serían en vano. En verdad sabrías que yo era más que un niño dispuesto a vivir aventuras fantásticas, que tú poco a poco te convertías en hombre por tus creencias y que nos defenderías hasta el final. Espero que supieras eso, porque yo siempre lo recordaré hermano, pero necesito que lo sepas. Yo… siempre te admiré como tú admirabas a Harry Potter, siempre quise luchar por mis propios medios y seguir adelante sin importar lo que pensaran los demás, siempre quise poner mi total confianza en mis amigos como tú y sobre todo siempre quise que estuviera orgulloso de mí. Supongo que se lo debemos a Harry Potter hermano, verlo a él luchar, pelear y vivir fue nuestro mejo modelo de inspiración, verlo a él seguir adelante nos hacía nunca querer rendirnos, supongo que al final no importa cómo te obligan a empezar sino como te esfuerzas por terminar… Y la prueba está en él, pues bien te prometo que yo seré igual. Me esforzaré por terminar con lo que empiece, por seguir adelante… por lograr lo que quiera lograr, como tú. –Y esta vez lo abrazó, con suavidad, como si temiera que se desvaneciera, como si fuera a despertar de un terrible y hermoso sueño, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así, de que era la realidad… y pese a que esta nueva realidad empezara como una pesadilla él se esforzaría porque terminara como un sueño.

-¿Estás listo?-Dijo Neville acercándose nuevamente y lo que su interlocutor hizo a continuación le sorprendió levemente.

.Listo-dijo Dennis Creewey esbozando una de sus más calidad sonrisas… no importaba lo que había pasado ya porque para él su hermano nunca moriría porque Colin Creewey murió siendo un héroe y se alegraba porque el mayor deseo de su hermano mayor había sido cumplido, aunque las circunstancias nunca dejarían de doler…

-Vamos entonces- Y Neville cargó el cuerpo del hermano mayor de los Crewey, para unirlo al de los demás héroes de Hogwarts, personas que como Colin comenzaron como simples estudiantes, pero que terminaron como leyenda.

Después de todo no es como te obligan a empezar sino como te esfuerzas en terminar.

**FIN. **

**¿Y bien¿Les gustó¿Muy larga? A mí me encantó el final n.n en mi opinión no está mal, para mí Dennis admiraba a su hermano por su forma de ser, porque no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran en ocasiones me recordaba a Luna (si locuras mías) y bueno, esta vez fue una despedida conjunto, porque Neville tenía que salir, y un dato eso de que Neville carga el cuerpo de Colin es verdad, así que me pareció perfecto para hacerlo más real n.n Ojala piensen igual que yo. **

**Así que ahora si me despido esperando que les gustara, pero no sin antes agradecerle a las personas que me comentaron la vez anterior, ellas son:**

**Laura Marina Lovegood, Francesca y ladyblacksu.**

**Para ustedes esta historia.**

**Nos vemos en la continuación cuando me digan que despedida prefieren. Así que ¿por qué no dejar un comentario que hará muy feliz a la autora? Es solo un idea claro está.**

**Y ahora si mis mejores para este año, así que sigan leyendo, escribiendo, expresando sus ideas y poniendo en práctica los pensamiento de los Creewey porque al final,** _no es como empieza sino como termina.-_

**Mili**


	4. Adiós Dobby

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien n.n Y aquí vuelvo. **

**Primero: Nada es mío, nada de nada, si lo reconoces es de J. K. Rowling. Si no lo reconoces entonces ha de ser mío. **

**Ahora a la advertencia.**

**Atención: Este fic cuenta como SPOILER DEALTHY HALLOWS así que si no lo has leído, no leas esto o puede arruinarse la trama, no sigas leyendo de no querer que eso pase.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Si ¡ya volví! Y espero que estén muy bien, perdonen la demora, pero estoy en pruebas de ingreso a la universidad y eso consume algo de tiempo y hoy me di cuenta de algo… cada vez que actualizo es 28 xD así que hoy tenía que hacerlo.

Pero antes que nada muchas gracias a los que me comentaron la vez anterior, este capítulo está dedicado a:

**Fenixplateado, Fracesca85, ladyblacksu, laura marina lovegood y adri**. Muchas gracias por sus opiniones y comentarios. Para ustedes este capítulo y también para la beta de hoy: **Fer**, gracias por tu opinión n.n

Ahora sin más que decir vamos con la despedida el día de hoy por votación es Dobby, un elfo libre que todos amamos y lo despide otro elfo libre junto a un pequeña participación de Harry. Así que los dejo con la despedida de hoy. Nos vemos abajo.

**Adiós Dobby. **

-¿Estás seguro Kreacher?-Preguntó un dudoso un joven de cabellos azabaches.

-Si amo…Si Harry Potter-rectifica ante la mirada reprobatoria del aludido.

-Bien te dejo a solas.-Y luego de darle una cálida mirada, Harry decide retirarse a la casa de Bill y Fleur dejando solo al que fue su elfo doméstico.

-Bueno Kreacher no sabe por dónde empezar… así que Kreacher empezará como le enseñó la señorita Granger, ella dijo que Kreacher debía empezar enmendando sus errores y bueno Kreacher ah decidido hacerlo.-Respiró profundamente y luego de leer la frase que diferenciaba la lápida habló:

_-"Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo libre"_ Kreacher siente mucho lo que le pasó al elfo Dobby, en verdad y para enmendar el error Kreacher siente que debe disculparse por ser… como diría el señor Weasley un desconsiderado.-A este punto veía a sus pies.

-Kreacher sabe que cuando Kreacher y Dobby estaban en Hogwarts no se llevaban bien y que Kreacher fue desconsiderado con Dobby, pero eso no fue porque Dobby fuera malo, es que Kreacher no entendía esa lealtad incondicional por aquellos traidores a la sangre, aunque Kreacher sabe que Harry Potter era como el amo de Dobby, aunque en verdad no lo era, y Kreacher no entendía como un elfo podía servir a alguien que no era su amo…-

-Pero ahora si lo entiende, y Kreacher está seguro de que haría lo mismo, porque para Dobby, Harry Potter era lo que para Kreacher era el amo Regulus, más que un amo, un amigo. Ellos se portaban desinteresadamente y siempre eran amables, entonces como dijo Harry Potter, eso son tus amigos. Así que hoy Kreacher puede decir que tiene amigos y eso se lo debe a muchas personas, Harry Potter, Regulus Black y a Dobby.-Se removió incómodo, pero con una sonrisa un poco extraña.

-Así es, gracias a ustedes Kreacher ahora sabe que tuvo amigos y que los conserva, por eso Kreacher quería venir a despedirse de Dobby. Porque ahora Kreacher entiende lo que sintió Dobby y le pide perdón por no comprenderlo antes y por golpearlo hace algunos años.-Bajó la cabeza apenado.

-Seguramente Dobby estará ahora con el amo Regulus, eso dice la señorita Granger así que Kreacher tiene una petición si no es mucha osadía de su parte… podría Dobby decirle al amo Regulus que a Kreacher le encantó ser su amigo y que se lo agradece profundamente…esa es la petición de Kreacher para Dobby.-Subió su vista hacia la lápida.

-Kreacher tambien quiere agradecerle a Dobby por mostrarle lo que es ser libre, lo que es escoger y los que es decidir. Ahora Kreacher entiende a Dobby ya que ahora Kreacher es libre y puede decidir también, Kreacher decidió permanecer en Hogwarts y ayudar a los magos, pero no porque se lo ordenen sino porque es lo que Kreacher escogió.-Su sonrisa fue creciendo:

-Así que Kreacher quiere darle las gracias a Dobby por todo y decirle que siente que Dobby haya partido, pero que espera que esté en un lugar mejor donde siga disfrutando de la libertad con la que, gracias a Harry Potter, todos contamos.-Sonrió con su dentadura gastada, pero con cordialidad e hizo una inclinación hasta el suelo, haciendo que chocara contra su encorvada nariz, mostrando sus respetos para luego darse la vuelta y anunciar:

-¡Kreacher está listo Harry Potter!-Y luego de echar un último vistazo a la tumba de Dobby entró a la casa.

-En un minuto nos vamos Kreacher…-Esta vez fue Harry el que salió hacia el jardín y luego de repasar las letras que él mismo había colocado solo pudo decir.

-Gracias Dobby…-Luego alzó su varita y con un conjuro las desgastadas letras brillaron una vez más para recitar:

_-"Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo libre_"… Adiós amigo.-Y Harry Potter volvió a entra a la casa para llevar a Kreacher a Hogwarts, y seguir disfrutando del presente, de su vida, una vida llena de libertad.

**FIN**

Y eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les gustara n.n hoy fue una despedida cortita, pero que disfruté mucho escribir de Kreacher para Dobby de lo que pensaba de él y de por qué en un principio lo reñía bueno eso opino yo... Y me gustó como quedó, que se despidiera así de él y que lo entendiera no se me gustaron sus palabras.

¿Y les gustó? Ojalá puedan darme su opinión. Y bueno la próxima será una lechuza que todos queremos y que seguro extrañaremos, aunque claro espero subir en dos semanas o quizá menos al menos eso espero.

Así que ¿por qué no dejar un comentario? De nuevo **gracias por sus comentarios** **y gracias a Fer** por su opinión antes de publicar este capítulo, porque Kreacher hablando en tercera persona es medio enredado (Eso fue lo que me costó)

Eso es todo por hoy.

Cuídense mucho.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

**Mili**


End file.
